The present invention relates to an improved torque motor-operated shear orifice valve.
By way of background, the valve of the present invention is an improvement over the shear orifice valve disclosed in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 653,708, filed Feb. 11, 1991. In the prior valve, flow of fluid can only be in one direction, either out through the valve or in through the valve, but not both. A valve of this type is known as a two-way valve and it was not capable of providing both flow out of the valve and flow into the valve in a particular application in which it was installed. In other words, it was not capable of providing what is known in the art as three-way operation.